


Purim

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal wants to introduce his partner to his favorite holiday of the year.





	Purim

"John! Hold out your hands!"

It almost wasn't a surprise anymore to walk out of the offices of his architectural firm and hear Hal Jordan's voice calling out to him.

There hadn't been any reason to deny Hal that request though, and John held both of his hands out, palms up. He just hadn't expected Hal to take hold of them, twining their fingers together.

"Good," Hal smiled at him, "you're warm."

John groaned. "Don't come all the way over here just to steal my body heat."

"Hey, when you married me you agreed that half of everything you owned belonged to me, including your body heat."

"Would this be the Rannian wedding? Because I specifically remember Salaak annulling that one." There had definitely been too many incidents where John had needed to marry Hal to secure diplomatic relationships with a planet, but at least it hadn't been alien princesses.

Hal gave his hands a light, comforting squeeze, as if sensing that his thoughts had strayed to Katma, before throwing one of his arms around John's shoulder.

"That's not why I'm here though. Have a cookie." He pulled a plastic carton out of his backpack, rattling the contents around in front of John's face. John mostly took it from him just to get him to stop.

He hummed in satisfaction as he chewed on the triangular cookie, and Hal spoke again excitedly once he had swallowed.

"Jim's kids made them. They're good, right?"

John nodded, but he felt like he was missing something. If he had to guess, he was missing about half of the conversation.

Hal beamed at him again though, so he must have been doing something right, and held up another cookie for him to eat. "Poppy seed is the best though, every year, before Coast City blew up, my grandma used to send me some, which I don't think Jack was ever happy ab-"

"Hal," John cut him off, he knew that if Hal really got going, then he would lose all chance of understanding any of this conversation, "why do you have... cookies?"

"Oh! It's Purim. It used  to be my favorite holiday as a kid but..." He trailed off as if he had come to a sudden realization and it had shocked him to his very core.

"But?" John prompted, his curiosity suddenly piqued.

"It's a lot less fun when you're not close to your family, which I think I just realized that you are," John opened his mouth to say something, but Hal rushed to cut him off. "Are you free tonight? Jim's family always makes too much, and I know at least one person would appreciate you there.

John wasn't about to refuse him, but he couldn't resist asking: "Is that one person you?"


End file.
